14 Days of Valentine
by crazy4remi
Summary: Leading up to valentine's day Stella starts recieving gifts. Who are they from? And what will they lead to? SMACked.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourteen days of Valentine's**

---------

**Stella**

**This letter may come as a surprise to you or may worry you but do not let it. Who I am, What I do and Why I am doing this you will find out soon.**

**But I have finally gathered the courage to do something about what I have felt for such a long time and this is how I have decided to do it.**

**It is the First of February and the Fourteenth will be here soon. Although I know you do not like valentines day I have decided this year we may make an exception. For the next 14 days I will leave something for you here. Please do not try and find out who I am before I decide to reveal myself.**

**I hope you like these.**

**I will send again tomorrow.**

**Your Friend**

Stella looked around as she sat by her desk at work she had just come back from a crime scene when she had found the simple glass vase sitting on her desk it had thirteen bright red poppies surrounding one pale pink rose. It was different to anything she had ever received before and looked incredibly beautiful bathed in the light coming in through the window. The letter was resting against the vase it was simple typed and looked as if it had been placed there with care.

She wondered whether she should take it to see if there were any finger prints left on the paper or vase especially after what had happened with Drew …. but decided that she would wait maybe a couple of days. Stella could only think of a few people who could get into the Crime lab without being escorted and she would have been told if someone had delivered something to her office. Which meant the flowers had been delivered personally and that in turn meant that her 'friend' had to come from within the lab narrowing the list down substantially. She could wait a couple of days and if her 'friend' kept sending her notes as adorable as that one then she could deal with not knowing for a little bit. And if this guy turned out to be a creepy stalker guy she'd just sick Mac on him that would be funny to watch he always got so over protective of her.

She sighed softly looking towards Mac Taylor's office her best friend and boss who was behind his desk as usual working on his endless stack of paper work.

Maybe it would be him. Maybe they would finally get over themselves and tell each other what they feel.

Or not

-----

He had decided the time had come to tell her but he couldn't build up his nerves to tell her out right how much he was in love with her so he had come up with this idea. It was very likely that she would figure out who he was before he decided to reveal himself or she might even decide she had a stalker and run tests on the things he sent her and could storm into his office within an hour to ask why he had sent her flowers and what was going on.

But glancing up from the paper work he was supposed to be working on he saw her eyes on the poppies he had decided on for her first gift the rose in the middle was one of her favourite flowers and colours combined.

A small smile was fixed to her face as she glanced down at the note in her hand before turning to do her own paperwork her eyes straying towards the flowers every few minutes.

Yes he had made the right decision.

This valentines was going to be interesting.

Very interesting.

-----

A/N - okay so I know his office isn't that close to hers but I decided to move it slightly so they could see each other.

I haven't come across this idea put to valentine's dy before. And figured Id try it.

I hope you liked it and please review I need suggestions for other gifts and would like to know what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella walked into the lab the next day with a spring in her step. Her day had been brighter after her gift yesterday and she was looking forward to what her 'friend' had in store for her today.

"Hi Mac." Stella said happily walking up to her best friend with a grin.

"Hey Stel. What are you so happy about?" Mac asked his eyes smiling at her while his mouth quirked into a small smile.

"Just a good day. Any cases yet?" She asked not about to tell him that someone had sent her a gift yesterday. But as they both walked towards her office and he answered her question. She saw a large box sat on her desk a grin covered her face as she walked quickly towards her desk only slightly aware that Mac was still following her. Pulling the box towards her she gasped as she opened it. Because inside were her favourite chocolates obviously hand picked as there was not one that she did not like. Pulling the top layer off she saw there were even more underneath covered by tissue paper and lying on top of that tissue paper another printed note. This one only short but it made her take in a short breath as she read it over a second time while popping a chocolate into her mouth.

**Although not as sweet as you I know they are your favourite.**

**I have decided that if you can figure out who I am you will get an extra gift on Valentines day.**

**(but NO forensics)**

**See you soon**

**Your Friend**

As the strawberry filling from her favourite chocolate filled her mouth she smiled. She had to figure out who this mystery man was. Not because she wanted the extra gift but because she wanted to know who this man was and how he knew her so well.

"Who's that from?" Mac asked breaking her reverie and bringing her back to earth.

"Oh…ummm.." Not sure what to say Stella stumbled slightly not wanting her boss and best friend to yell at her for excepting gifts from someone she didn't know. Settling on something she could say that was neutral "Just a friend."

Looking up at him anxiously with a small smile.

------

He was about to answer when a phone started ringing glancing down the hall Mac realized it was his office phone.

"I've got to get that. I'll see you later."

Turning swiftly he hid his grin as he heard her let out a breath.

As he answered the phone he looked towards her as she grabbed a chocolate from the box and continued browsing through it to see what other delights were hidden within the large box.

The next twelve day were going to be very interesting.

-----

A/N - This nearly didn't get up today. Family can be soo dramatic!

Hope you liked it.

This Story is going to be OOC especially for Stella.

Special Shout Out to da-doink-doink for being the first reviewer for this story. Yey you.

Hope you like this chapter. I don't think I mentioned it on the first chapter but this story will (Hopefully) be updated everyday until valentines day.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday morning rose quickly for Stella who was still working on a case she had gotten called to the night before. She had been working for at least three hours side by side with Danny who had also been called to the case.

Taken in by her work she was rapidly pulled from it when Danny returning from the break room stopped beside her.

"There's something on your desk." The CSI said a questioning look on his face.

Ignoring his look Stella walked past him after putting down her evidence.

"Thanks." she said as she walked swiftly to the package wrapped in purple paper that sat neatly on her desk.

She stopped before approaching as she thought back. She had been facing the window so who ever had been leaving these gifts had to have walked straight past.

------

He saw her hesitate at the office door.

She was either going to figure it out soon, get freaked out by all of this and run fingerprints or he was going to have to tell her.

But maybe it could wait a few days he thought as he saw her finally walk forward and lift the package up.

It was different than the other gifts he had given her and more intimate.

'I just hope I haven't scared her off.'

But looking intently at her face before quickly looking back down at his work, he could see when she opened it how much she loved her new gift.

-------

She could feel him staring. Whoever 'he' was.

She could feel his eyes driving into her as she pulled the metallic purple wrapping paper off of the soft bundle.

Gasping slightly as the soft silk pyjamas tumbled into her hands.

The red silk pyjamas were full length bottoms with a short sleeve button up top. They had small pink hearts all over and her initials embroidered on the pocket.

Still feeling eyes upon her she glanced up letting her eyes sweep the lab no one was looking her way or even seemed concerned about what was happening in her small corner.

Looking back down to the paper her eyes searched for a note but found none.

A small smile flitted onto her face as she moved towards the locker room to put her new attire in her locker until the end of her shift when she could curl up on her couch with her new pyjamas on and watch a good movie with a bag of popcorn.

Looking forward to her new plans for the evening, Stella walked back towards the lab to see if Danny had any leads on their case, with a small skip in her step.

-------

A/N - Thanks for the great response and all of the reviews. Keep them coming! I try to respond to all reviews but if I don't get to you thank you and to all of you lurkers Thank you.

Today's Shout Out go's to StellaBonasaraTaylor for the longest review I have ever had.

If anyone has any ideas for gifts you'd like to see please let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Thursday morning dawned and Stella had started to become weary during the night, wondering who her mysterious gift giver was and was determined that if she didn't have even an inkling of who her 'friend' was by the end of the day she would swab and fingerprint the gifts she had gotten so far. Not to mention she would obviously tell Mac even if he might become slightly obsessed. She could still remember when Reed had thought that she was Claire and had followed her Mac had become fanatical about her safety.

But today was a new day which meant a new work day.

-----

Today would be a good day. He was going to give her at least a hint of who he was. Today he was sure it would be a good day. But it had taken a while to put this next gift together and he was nervous about what she would think about it.

**-----**

**An envelope stood propped up against her computer when she walked into her office with Lindsay discussing their case and it took everything in her to not reach for the envelope while Lindsay was in the room. As Lindsay left to continue tests on their evidence Stella found her hand moving towards the envelope and grabbing it quickly. As the envelope was opened a slim CD case and a slip of paper slid out. **

**I hope you liked your gift yesterday. Today is something home made. I hope you like it. When I listen to these songs I think of you. **

**Your Friend**

The CD and case were both blank but as she slipped the CD out of the case and silently put it into her computer she wondered what could be on it and, not for the first time in the last four days she wondered who could be sending her these gifts. Plugging her headphones into her computer as the CD started to play she found her lips turning up at the first song. Taylor Swift although a famous country singer seemed to only be listened to by teenage girls and being quite a bit older than a teenage girl Stella found it easier not to let many people know about her secret pleasure. Especially this song that seemed to be on permanent repeat the last week or so. Her smile became a full blown grin as her favourite chorus of the song started. It always made her think of her favourite person in the whole world.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**

**And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

-----

A sound caught her attention. It was humming coming from a lab close by and…it sounded like… the song she had just been listening to. You belong with me. Standing up silently Stella went to see who it was, she glanced quickly into the lab and retreated swiftly back into her office. She slumped down in her chair, her eyes wide.

It was MAC.

But Mac never hummed. And certainly not at work.

Maybe the person who had been sending her gifts for the last four days was Mac.

No. He wouldn't do something like this…would he?

-------

A/N - Hope you liked it. Review please.

Shout Out Today go's to … blackrose538 for being the first person to suggest a gift.

The response from this story has been great and thank you to all who review and those to shy to.


	5. Chapter 5

They were beautiful.

So simplistic.

Radiant.

They were favourite flower.

He hadn't always understood why. A favourite flower for most women was something expensive that a lover would buy on a date.

But for her, they symbolised love, a simple purity that she wished but didn't think was in her.

He knew better it had always been in her.

He had known for 10 years.

That's why when she walked into her office there were ten simple ox-eyed daisies laid out on her desk.

He watched as he always did wondering when she would realize.

Wondering if she knew what the ten daisies stood for.

She would find out soon.

But now they had a case to work.

-----

Wow.

Daisies.

They were her favourite flower and again not many people knew about them.

There was another note hidden under the haphazard flowers.

**These flowers are beautiful just like you are. I hope they give you at least a small percentage of the happiness you have given me in the time I have known you. … quote …**

**I have decided it is time I reveal myself today is the fifth of February and I would like to ask you to meet me on the seventh at the … it is time I revealed myself to you and you can decide whether to let me continue or you may call it a day and I will think no less of you and will endeavour to not think of you.**

**Your Friend**

**P.S Below is my fingerprint. Choose to do it with it what you want.**

Looking at the bottom of the page Stella could see that a thumb print was pressed in ink. She could know who this mysterious friend was.

'Maybe tomorrow' she thought as she watched Mac head towards her with a file in his hands.

-----

A/N - This one was written slightly different so let me know what you think.

Shout Out go's to rock smacked for a great gift idea.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early Saturday morning when she sat down at her desk determined to finish the paperwork that had piled up during the week. As Stella started up her computer she wondered whether she would be getting a gift today, what it would be, whether she should go tomorrow, whether she should use the fingerprint left for her yesterday. All of these thoughts swirled around her in her head until her eyes suddenly landed on something stood on her desk.

There was a new photograph among her already wide range.

It was a picture of the whole team sitting by the Christmas tree in the break room this past Christmas. Stella and Mac sat in the middle of the sofa Lucy was being held by Stella, while Lindsay sat next to Mac and Danny leaning on the armrest next to her. Next to Stella sat Hawkes and mirroring Danny, Don was sat on the other armrest.

Everyone was laughing and smiling, Lucy was smiling up at Stella. But what really caught Stella's attention was Mac leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She remembered it happening and the flash of the camera, if she closed her eyes she could even feel his lips pressed against her cheek.

That was it…

She knew who her 'Friend' was.

------

He couldn't believe it!

He had left her gift on her desk like usual.

And settled into his office so he could see how she reacted as he had for the last six days.

But then Gerard had called him into a meeting and he'd missed it.

Now he couldn't even find her. Not even Adam knew where she was.

So as he stalked into his office but he was shocked to find her sitting in his chair.

A smug smile on her face.

Standing still he waited wondering what she wanted as she walked softly towards stopping when she was only inches away.

But as she leaned closer his heart started racing.

"See you tomorrow. Friend." She whispered softly into his ear a smile stretching her lips as she walked out.

Leaving Mac in stunned silence.

----

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Shout Out Today go's to neuhuli for my funniest review so far.

These gift ideas are great. Keep them coming.

Wow I have had more reviews for this than I have for any of my other stories.

Next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella had no idea what to wear.

She wanted to look nice for her date with, especially as it was with Mac!

She still couldn't believe it was him. Sending all of those gift and those notes. It was so romantic but so different than anything she expected from him.

What would tonight hold the detective wondered still rifling through her wardrobe.

She only had an hour to get ready for her date and couldn't decide whether to wear her purple dress with the halter neck or the black dress with the scooped back. Laying the purple and black dresses on the bed Stella finished drying her hair and put on one of her many necklaces and put in a pair of earrings both were simple and silver to match her gift from that day.

Looking at it reverently as she slipped the effortlessly beautiful silver charm bracelet onto her wrist.

It already had a small heart charm attached when she had come across the blue box sitting on her desk and it had taken her breath away as soon as she had opened the box.

Taking a deep calming breath Stella pulled the purple silk dress over her head. Mac preferred it when she wore colours that was also why she had decided to keep her hair down tonight, he had once mention that he liked it down.

Stella had just slipped her shoes on when a knock at the door made her glance up. Taking a final deep breath she grabbed her wrap and walked as calmly as she could to the door.

------

God he was nervous.

He hadn't been this nervous on a first date since he'd started dating Claire.

Fixing his tie for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes, Mac knocked on the door, took a deep breath and shifted the bouquet of yellow roses.

As the door opened Mac felt his jaw drop but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it as he looked at the vision smiling softly in front of him. All he could do was stare. Snapping himself out of his reverie he uttered a soft "Wow."

With that she glanced back up from where her eyes had been studying his shoes, blushing slightly as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

He let his hand fall as he raised the bouquet for her to see and handed it to her.

"You look beautiful." Mac finally managed to say, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Thank you. Come in I'll just put these in a vase and we can go." Stella taking a step back and walking back into her apartment.

"Sure." his mouth tilted into a smile as he walked in after her. It smelled of her and although he had in her apartment before many times, it felt different being there for a date and not just as her best friend.

"Ready." Stella's voice chimed from behind him after she had grabbed her shawl and purse and walking up after him.

------

**3 hours later**

They had had a wonderful night. Stella couldn't believe how attentive he had been. Although he had thought about what a date with Mac would be like many times and she had know he would be a gentlemen she hadn't known how much fun she would have. All night they had done nothing but talk and laugh. There had been no awkward silences no strained and uncomfortable conversation.

It had been amazing.

It was strange the only reason she had given herself for never pursuing a relationship with Mac was because they were best friends and she wouldn't have wanted to destroy that friendship but if she had known it would have been this easy she would have asked him out three years ago.

They had decided to take a walk through the park even though it was getting late and they both had work in the morning but neither wanted the night to end.

The night ended both had huge smiles on their faces as Mac walked her towards her apartment.

"I never said thank you for my gift today and all week. It's beautiful." Stella aid her grin widening even more as she glanced down at her wrist.

Sometime during the night her hand a slipped into Mac's and he hadn't let go since.

Not that she was complaining.

"I wanted to." Mac replied after a moment. "It's my way of showing how much you mean to me. And the gifts will continue until valentines day."

They were silent as they made their way up the stairs.

"Thank you for an amazing night Mac." Stella said softly her feet shuffling as she suddenly felt like a teenager on her first date.

"No problem Stella. I had a great time." But just as she got her door open and turned around to say goodnight Mac leaned in taking her chin in his hand and so softly she almost didn't feel it pressed his mouth to hers.

"Goodnight Stella." He said and walked away leaving her with a soft smile on her face as she walked into her apartment locking the door and falling into bed.

------

A/N - Okay this one gave me slight trouble. So please tell me what you thought. Today's shout Out go's to ….

Please keep gift ideas coming.

Please Review! All thoughts welcome (please be nice).

Any ideas for tomorrow's gift?


	8. Chapter 8

Stella was walking on air. She had been all day. The whole lab was looking at her strange but to be honest she didn't care. The grin hadn't left her face since last night.

But her happy mood was soon disappearing slowly because she hadn't seen Mac all day.

"Hey Stella who's the secret admirer?" Lindsay asked walking into the locker room.

"Hey. What do you mean?" Stella asked wondering what the young detective could be talking about.

"Theirs something in your office for you."

"Okay. Thanks." Stella said walking out the locker room. What was going on nobody but Danny had said anything about the other gifts she had received. Mac had been a lot more discreet.

As she walked towards her office Stella passed most of the lab techs and other CSI's all looking towards her office.

"Oh My God!" Stella managed to utter as she walked towards a very large Stuffed Dog sitting in the middle of her office. 'How the hell did Mac get this in here without anyone seeing?' Stella asked herself as she walked towards the fluffy canine between it's paws it held a large heart the letters on the heart spelt out I LOVE YOU for the whole world to see.

Stella could feel eyes behind her fixed on her back as she knelt in front of the toy and leaned in toward the dog to see three ribbons around its neck. On each ribbon a charm for her new bracelet. On a red ribbon a small dog charm was attached, the next a ribbon a dark blue colour and had a small tiffany's bag charm attached and the last ribbon a dark green one had a small charm this one gold to contrast the silver on the rest of the bracelet I Love You was engraved in the charm.

A smile had taken over face and she didn't care who saw her grinning at a stuffed animal. Feeling a presence behind her, Stella stood up slowly turning around to face her boss, best friend and secret admirer all rolled into one who was leaning against the door frame. A smirk was on his face as all of the lab techs and the rest of the team stood behind him poking their heads out of the labs surrounding the office.

"Who's that from? Need some help taking it to your car?" Mac asked giving her a small wink the rest of their colleagues couldn't see.

"Sure. It's from a Friend. Thank you." Stella said a smile stretching her face.

And they both made their way towards the car park carrying a large stuffed dog between them and sharing secret looks and they stumbled towards Stella's car.

-------

The night had been amazing.

After shift Mac helped Stella take the gigantic toy back to her apartment.

Later, after Stella had removed the charms and added them to her bracelet, thanking Mac several times with several shy kisses.

They had decided that pizza would be the best idea and ordered in so that they could watch a movie and relax together after a long shift, not to mention numerous questions about her gift.

When it was starting to get late Stella moved to her room to change and Mac went to the kitchen making hot cocoa for them both.

He had just settled back onto the sofa when, she had walked back in sitting shyly next to him.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say as she lent her head on his shoulder.

She was wearing his pyjamas. Well not his but the one's he had given her only seven days ago. They looked even move beautiful on her than he had imagined.

After they had finished their hot cocoa's and watched another movie Mac decided it was time he was going they both had work early tomorrow morning.

-----

A/N - Two Shout Out's today first goes to blackrose538 for yesterdays idea which I totally forgot she suggested. Sorry.

And today's Shout Out go's to LilDevyl for the Stuffed animal idea. What do you think. did I do you justice? Anybody else's ideas?

Reviews? Please?!

I've become slightly addicted to them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost the end of shift and Mac still hadn't given her anything for today. It wasn't as though she would break up with him for not getting her a gift. It was just nice to know he was thinking about her during the day.

'Oh well.' Stella thought as she started logging off her computer and shutting down for the day.

"Hi Stella." She heard from behind her. Swivelling around in her chair Stella smiled up at Mac who was stood in the doorway his hands behind his back obviously hiding something. He had a nervous look on his face as he stepped forward.

"Hey. What…" Stella trailed off as Mac handed her a large book covered in a soft material.

"Wow. This is beautiful Mac." Stella gasped as she turned the book over to look at the front cover. The deep purple covered the book and as Stella opened it she saw what was inside the book.

It was a photo album.

The first page had a picture of the two of them sat together on a bench in central park.

The next had a picture of the whole team including Detective Jessica Angell from the labs baseball game last year.

Then there was a picture of everyone just after Lucy was born.

The next picture made her stop. Stella glanced up at Mac and then back down the smiling photograph taken at least eight years ago. The three people in the photograph were sat on a bench similar to the one in the first photo Mac was in the middle his arms around the two women beside him. Stella and Claire both had large grins turned to look at the camera.

Tears filled her eyes as she softly continued to turn page after page. There was picture upon picture of them, on their own, with friends, with team mates.

The tears were streaming down her face now as the Photo album came to the end, Stella flipped it back over to look at the front cover again gently caressing it.

"Thank You Mac. You must have gone to a lot of trouble to find those pictures. And Thank You for including…" Stella trailed off she didn't need to finish her sentence he knew what she was talking about.

"No problem. This pretty much documents our entire time together. I figured you might not have some of these." He stepped forward and gave her a hug, holding on tightly and never wanting to let go.

"You know that I will always love Claire she was my life and my past. And some part of me will always love her. But you're my future. You're who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Pulling back so that he could see her face. Mac took a deep breath. He leant in close to whisper in her ear.

"I Love You." Kissing her on the cheek he watched as her blush and smile grew in unison with his.

------

A/N - Okay deep breath people. We finally got to THE declaration Woohoo.

Shout Out go's to … sucker-4-SMacked for reviewing every chapter Thank You.

As always review pleeaase.

A few people have said to give her a painting to replace the one she had but I'm not really into Paintings and stuff so if anyone knows any that would be a good gift for her. Give me a shout.

Also I've had a few mentions of a gift for Mac any idea's for that.


	10. Chapter 10

They had spent the night at his place after work yesterday. They had made dinner together and sat talking about their days while they ate. It seemed that even though spent most of their time together and had known each other for they could always find something to talk about.

She had spent the night this time.

It was an amazing night, Stella had never felt so comfortable while in bed with a man. They had continued talking late into the night. Eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

They had woken up this morning when his alarm had woken them up and made breakfast together. It was so domestic that Stella had had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

After breakfast they had taken a cab together dropping her off at her apartment before he went on to work. Stella had a later start so had decided to go back to her apartment to get clean clothes and have a shower.

------

Stella had a huge smile on her face, that seemed to have become permanent the last ten days, as she walked through the lab towards her office. She glanced Mac in his office on the phone and waved at him as she continued to her own. He smiled at her before looking back down at the file in front of him.

"Hey Stel!" Lindsay shouted as she waked out of one of the labs making her way toward the elevators. "Nice painting."

Before Stella could ask what Lindsay was talking about the young detective had disappeared into an elevator that had just arrived.

"Oh My God." She said to herself as she walked into her office. On the wall where her old painting from her professor had once hung was a large Maleas oil painting. She had seen this exact one in one of the art galleries she had visited in Greece when she was there, it was called Naxos and depicted some of the cliffs off of the edge of Greece. She knew it was an original. He would never get her a fake. He had known how much the old one had meant to her and how looking at the blank wall now made her heart ache. She couldn't believe he had done this for her to pay that much for a painting and have it shipped all this way.

Slipping out of her office and making sure no one was around. They weren't hiding that they were together but they were not flaunting it in fear of either of them being fired. However neither were worried if they were caught because each were to valuable to the crime lab. Stella walked into his office shutting the door softly behind her.

Mac was off of the phone now and was concentrating on a file in front of him.

Stella walked up to him grabbing the armrests of the chair and swung him around to face her.

Grabbing his face she leant down and kissed him with all of the passion, tenderness and love she could. Not stopping until both of them couldn't breath. Pulling away she rested her forehead on his and with a soft smile whispered "Thank you."

It took a couple of moments for them to gather themselves before they continued on with their day of work before they would again after their shifts dinner.

------

A/N - Today's Shout Out is Very Very Important and go's to Denese925 without whom we would not have a chapter today so Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Thanks for the reviews you've been sending. Ten chapter in ten days and I've gotten 74 reviews! Wow! Can you believe we're ten chapters in already? Only five left.

So review please. How's it going?


	11. Chapter 11

It was beautiful.

Sat in the open box on her desk for the whole world to see.

The locket sparkled as the sun came in through the window.

The long chain lay outside of the box waiting to be hung around it's owners neck.

The oval locket glittered as Stella walked closer to it. She felt Mac come to stand behind her as she slumped down in her chair still gazing at the beautiful pendant.

Her hand shakily moved towards the box picking up the locket and flipping the catch, opening it to look at the picture inside.

It was a miniature picture of the one she had in the front of her photo album.

You could see their large smiles as they sat on a bench in central park bathing in the New York sun.

A hand covered hers as she stared at the picture and flipped the locket closed pulling it from her hands he lifted her hair with one hand pushing it over her shoulder.

Mac pulled the chain around her neck. It was long enough so that if she wanted to wear it at work it could easily be hidden underneath her top.

Mac fastened the latch behind her neck smoothing the skin there for a second before dropping a light kiss to the latch and letting her hair fall back to where it was originally.

"My place tonight?" Mac whispered softly in her ear as his arms encircled her. "We can order Chinese and you can choose the movie. It can even be a chick flick if you want." A small smile crossed his lips as she turned around to look at him.

"I'd love to. But only if we watch a horror movie." She said as a shocked look swept across his face. "And you of course don't mind making sure no horrible monsters can get to me." Her smirk growing as a knowing look came into his eyes.

"Don't you worry. I'll look after you." Mac said quietly leaning down to brush his lips to hers.

--------

A/N - Really short chapter today. So sorry. I'll make it up to you soon. Promise.

Forgot to mention yesterday there are links on my profile to a few of the gifts if you guys are wondering what some look like.

Thanks for the reviews again.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stella**

**I am sorry I can not be there in person to see your face when you get this gift. I have been called away to a case on the edge of the city and it looks like I will be here all day and probably most of the night.**

**But please have this gift for today with my love knowing that you will look gorgeous in it as you do everything you wear. Tomorrow night my love we both have the night off and unfortunately have to work valentine's day so please join me for our own special valentine's day dinner. I will see you tomorrow morning and pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Love**

**Mac**

It had been unexpected when the courier walked towards her office just half an hour earlier with a security guard. The dress bag hung over the young man's shoulder.

After signing the clipboard held out to her, Stella pulled the zip down revealing a simple elegant white and black cocktail dress.

-------

Pulling the dress out of the bag it had been in her whole shift Stella pulled it on. It fit perfectly not showing to much leg and not falling down at all. How did he choose so well? He had chosen colours that went well with her natural skin tone and she felt beautiful just standing in her room barefoot.

He had done so much for her the past twelve days not to mention the past decade. She needed to do something for him. And she only had a day to do it in.

What was she going to do. It was hard enough trying to figure out what to get him for his birthday when she was just a friend but now she had to find him a valentine's gift. Ahhh she was going to drive herself insane trying to think of THE perfect gift.

'That's it!' She knew what she could do for him and she knew he would love it she could even do it tomorrow before they went out. She'd take him out and then he could take her out. It would give them equal standing. They did always like to be equal.

Taking the dress off Stella slipped it softly back into the bag and then hung it in the wardrobe before walking to her bathroom and starting the shower. She had a lot to do for tomorrow and A LOT of favours to call in this valentine's really was the best she had ever had.

And she was going to make sure it was the best he'd ever had as well.

----------

A/N - Okay dokay. Chapter 12 over with this was really just a moving on chapter the real good stuff will get here tomorrow and V-Day. So we should be looking forward to that.

Thanks for all of the reviews they've been great.

What do you think will happen tomorrow?

Link to dress on my profile.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day.

Stella had been up late last night making sure everything was planned for tonight. She was nervous as she walked into Mac's office he was just finishing off some of the files from his last case.

He was going to pick her up in four hours so that they could go to dinner. But Stella was already dressed in the beautiful dress that had been her gift from Mac yesterday and was getting a lot of looks as she walked through the lab.

His head shot up as she knocked on the door.

"Wow." his voice was but a whisper as he stared at her.

Stella stepped into the office twirling to give him the full affect. "You chose good." She told him smiling softly at the still dazed looked on his face.

"You're here early and I thought I was going to pick you up later on?" Mac asked shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"Well you've been giving me all of these great present these past two weeks I figured I'd do something for you." Stella said walking quietly behind his desk and pulling his hand softly so that he stood.

"But to get there in time we have to leave now." She said walking him towards the door, picking up his jacket and continuing to walk knowing that he would follow her wherever she would lead him.

------

They had already been in the car for half an hour and she still wouldn't tell him where they were going. Pulling outside of what looked like a small run down club on the outskirts of the city at just after five o'clock Stella jumped out motioning for Mac to do the same and when they met at the front of the car she took his hand once again pulling him along behind her.

The club was dark and smoky as the meandered through the crowd towards a small table in the corner.

"What are we doing here?" Mac asked almost yelling at her to be heard over the noise inside. He was curious she knew he wasn't the biggest fan of these kind of places at the best of times.

"You'll see!" Stella said back leaning in close to be heard her grin stretching from ear to ear.

Just as he was about to ask again someone walked onto the dark stage a spotlight illuminating the man for everyone to see. The man looked familiar but Mac couldn't place him, his eyes flicked over to Stella when the man on stage gave her a wink as he welcomed everyone to the bar.

"And now for our Saturday night entertainment please welcome the musical styling's of The Enemy and The Friend!" with that the man walked off the stage as four men dressed in full marine uniform walked on. Recognising them instantly Mac turned to Stella and just looked at her a grin mirroring her own on his face.

----------

After about forty-five minutes the band took a break and walked back behind the stage. It was only five minutes after that when Mac and Stella watched them walk towards them Mac stood up as the men got to their table. All five men exchanging handshakes and 'manly' hugs.

The man who had originally introduced the band came towards the table, when the band had found themselves chairs, with a free round for them all. Both Stella and Mac drinking cokes as they had dinner later.

"I can't believe it's you. We haven't seen you in ages." The original man started once he had also found a seat.

Mac, now recognising the man as Frederick White his old Lieutenant Colonel back in the marines, smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

Turning to Stella, after Fred had gone back to the bar and the band and moved back to the stage for their next set, Mac just stared for a moment taking her in.

"I can't believe you did this. Bringing me out here. Finding them…. Your amazing." He finished softly leaning in and gently kissing her.

"It isn't over yet Major Taylor." Stella said as her eyes flicked back to the stage as Carson 'Curly' Thompson the lead singer of the band walked onto the stage a bass guitar in his hand.

"We have a surprise for you all." Curly said. "A friend of ours who served with us is here tonight and if we ask real nice we are hoping that he will come up and play a few with us. For old times sake.

Before he knew what was happening Mac felt Stella push him off of his chair and crowd pushed him towards the stage.

--------

It was nearly ten o'clock but they were both still pumped. After he had been pulled on stage he had been kept up there playing with his old band for what felt like hours.

Reluctantly they had had to leave to make their reservations but not before they had all exchanged numbers with promises to get together soon.

They had made the near hour drive back to the city with just enough time to make their reservation.

Both were elated with how well Stella's gift had gone. Mac couldn't seem to stop smiling.

It was probably the most he had smiled… in …. ever.

But now they had been sat at this amazingly romantic restaurant with its candles and roses. They had had three courses, feeding each other whenever they found something they thought to be extremely delicious. Wiping each others mouths when something had missed. Using any excuse they possibly could to make contact each other and doing all of the things couples were supposed to do on valentine's day.

They had been staring into each others eyes all through their desert.

Their heart rates had risen every time their feet had 'accidentally' touched.

Throwing down the money on the table Mac pulled Stella onto her feet wrapped his arm around her and quickly walked her back to the car.

His hand stroking up her side the entire time.

Tonight was the night that they had been waiting for for years.

--------

A/N - Shout Out goes to Danese925 again for the suggestion that Mac's gift should be to do with music.

Okay, Okay, I know I'm late and I'm really really really sorry. But I was really busy during the day and then I went to see High School Musical 2 live on stage (which was awesome!!!) and by the time I got home it was like half ten and then this chapter took me ages to write. So again I'm really sorry.

I hope the chapter (especially the bit at the end) made up for it.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine's Day.

The day that the last thirteen days and last ten years had been leading up to. He was not sure if he had the nerves to pull this off but he had been ready for this for over four years and had been planning this for over six months and he was not going to change his mind now.

As Mac leaned down to ruffle his companions fur he just hoped it would go okay.

Taking a deep breath Mac got ready for work knowing that whatever happened his life would change dramatically after this Valentine's Day.

---------

Hearing murmurs coming from the hall as she sat at her desk, analysing results from her latest experiment to do with a case, Stella looked up curious to know what had the whole lab talking and moving away from their jobs. Standing up Stella walked over to the door where she watched as a golden retriever slowly trotted towards her door stopping in front of her, sitting down and wagging it's tail back and forth.

Stella crouched down looked at the dog's collar where an envelope and small box were attached. Removing the envelope and box, Stella straitened up opening up the letter.

**Stella, My Love**

**This is Cooper he is a rescue dog that was picked up during my case two days ago. He is yours if you wish. He is very loving and already has permission to stay in certain parts of the lab while we are working.**

**Attached to Coopers collar is a box. It is for you.**

**I know we have only been officially dating for seven days but it has felt like so much longer. I have never felt as happy as I have with you.**

**Please look up and answer a question I have for you.**

**All of my Heart.**

**Mac**

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up eyes meeting Mac's as he slowly stepped towards her. Both were oblivious to the attention they had upon them.

Gently taking the box out of Stella's hands Mac kneeled down flipping the box open to show a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Stella please Marry Me." Mac asked his voice a low whisper that trembled slightly as he looked up into her tearful eyes.

A gasp came from the watching crowd and smiles started to blossom as they watched their bosses.

As Stella's eyes flicked between his and the ring in his hands, her knees gave way in what seemed like slow motion and she sank to kneel in front of him.

Not even having to think of an answer to the particular question that she had dreamt about coming from his lips for years. Stella took a deep breath.

"Yes. Of course." Stella finally found her voice which trembled as much as her hand as she held it out for him to slip the ring onto her finger.

Slipping the ring onto her ring finger and dropping a kiss on top of it, Mac leant forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss that was only interrupted by Coopers bark next to them and clapping coming from everyone stood around the halls.

The rest of the team including Adam and Lucy were stood to one side all grinning at the couple happy that they finally admitted what everyone else had known for so long.

Standing up Mac pulled Stella up onto her feet, wrapped an arm around her and led his fiancé out of the building. Not stopping to listen to the congratulations coming from the lab.

Together they walked out of the lab onto their new life with their dog trotting happily alongside them.

---------

A/N - OMG just the epilogue to come and then that's it *wipes away a tear* I'm going to miss you guys!

Shout Out goes to SMACkedHuddy for the idea about giving her a dog but I have to remind everyone as SMACkedHuddy did say you shouldn't give animals away as presents and it was a very sweet story that she told me about a friend of hers that shows there are good people in the world. (And most of them are reading this!)

Link on my profile again for those wanting to see the ring.


	15. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

"Happy Anniversary Stella." Mac said bending down to kiss his wife of one year on the forehead. Both were beaming in happiness as she tried to push herself up against the pillows in her bed.

The team shuffled as a nurse walked into the hospital room carrying the pink bundle and placing her gently in her mothers arms.

"Look at what we did Mac." Stella whispered softly tears cascading from her eyes.

"Okay guys you've kept us waiting to long what's her name?" Don asked frustrated wanting to know whether he had even come close to winning the office bet.

" Jasmine Dorothea Taylor." Mac said, looking down at his two hour old daughter proudly.

"Can I see her uncle Mac." A small voice announced her presence from where she stood with her parents.

"Of course you can Lucy." Stella answered for Mac patting the side of her bed so that her father could lift her up to sit next to Stella.

Lucy sat down on the bed as calmly as a three year old could sit and stared at the little bundle.

"Was I that little?" Lucy asked leaning forward to see the baby better.

"Yep you were but your not now are you?" Her mom said from behind her.

"Nope I'm a big girl!" Lucy answered excitedly before jumping off of the bed and running to her mother, wrapping her arms as far around her mother as was possible.

"Is my baby brother going to be that small mommy?" Lucy asked looked at her moms stomach that protruded quite a bit as Lindsay was already eight months pregnant with her and Danny's second child.

---------

"I've got you something." Mac whispered to Stella after everyone had left and their little girl was asleep in the cot beside them. He handed her the little blue box experiencing a strange déjà vu from two years ago.

Stella gasped as she opened the box looking inside she found two charms for her charm bracelet that she had gotten two years ago lying side by side.

The first a small heart with Happy Anniversary engraved on it and second laying next to it was a small heart shaped padlock with It's a Girl engraved across it as he leant in to kiss her she couldn't believe how happy she was compared to just two years ago.

Then she was alone, now she had Mac and Cooper and now Jasmine would be there as well.

Every time she turned around there seemed to be more people sharing her space but she couldn't have been happier about it.

-----

A/N - Thank You Sucker-4-Smacked, Hazmatt, rocksmacked, Denese925, da-doink-doink, Totorsg, csi kane, Nucleus Xtreme, StellaBonaseraTaylor, LilDevyl, Catulicous, blackrose538, neuhuli, JenTWCSINYFAN, gsr4ever15, babygurl0506, Foundgirl88, MARNIC, chaRmsuCker, messermonroeforever125. Together you guys gave me over 110 reviews which is more than I've ever had. Ever. But maybe you could boost it up a little more for this chapter. Please. One last review from you all would be amazing.

Dorothea from Greek means 'gift of God'.

Thank You!

Oh! And I forgot this earlier so I do not own Mac, Stella or anything or anyone to do with CSI:NY. There happy? I was having a great time imagining.


End file.
